Tsuzuki's Falling
by Eriol-sama
Summary: The darkness inside Tsuzuki finally show his face then how would the other react on it? Which side of Tsuzuki will win in this battle? Or perhaps will he stay in unconsciousness endlessly? *UPDATED* ^_^ Please review! *UPDATED*
1. Author's note

Author's note

Okay this chapter is nothing but a note from me, the author. As you can see the warning, it's YAOI and ANGST also will be OOC and AU since I made up all the part of Tsuzuki's past and all the events here.

Anyway, in this story you might be confused between the real Tsuzuki and the dark side of Tsuzuki. Just a hint for ya all, Dark Tsuzuki will address the real Tsuzuki as Asato-chan. I'm too lazy to make up another name for dark Tsuzuki…for later reference on who's talking just look at the warning or the upper section on every chapter.

And also thing is that I know this is my first part of making Yami no Matsuei fanfic and it's sucks and horrible…also that my grammar will be very very bad since English is not my first language and I just recently learn it so please bear my sucky grammar okay…though I used the grammar check on Word but I think it'll be insufficient so please please don't flame me of my sucky grammar. I won't reply that.

Oh yeah please do notice that the timeline is overall going forward but some event take place on the same time at different places so please refer to the time of what I've written there. It may appear a bit confusing but if you really have difficulty on understanding it, please feel free to ask me on the review part or just e-mail me (see my profile).

Okay better quit babbling now…please proceed to the story…I hope you all like it…it's one sucky story though…

Anyway, please tell me what ya think of it ne? Please review me….

Sincerely,

A review-desperated writer….here


	2. Chapter One: Midnight Event

Yami no Matsuei Pairing: Evreybody + Tsuzuki 

Summary: The darkness inside Tsuzuki finally show his face then how would the other react on it? Which side of Tsuzuki will win in this battle? Or perhaps will he stay in unconsciousness endlessly?

_((bla bla bla)) = Dark tsuzuki_

_"bla bla bla" = direct speech_

_In Italic = someone's thought_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

One night in JuChoOh

"Tsuzuki-san…Aren't you going to go home by now?" The keeper of the building asked a violet eyed man who was still sitting in the middle of his office staring into nothing while darkness completely enveloped his office.

Still no reply from whom was asked. The keeper only shrugged as he strolled down the hallway leaving the senior shinigami alone in his office.

To say the truth, the keeper, who had worked in this building quite long and you could call it as an eternal job had known this violet eyed shinigami ever since this warm friendly shinigami started to work here as shinigami around seventy years ago. Tsuzuki Asato was his name. He was one caring, friendly person and absolutely a sweet maniac, especially sweet cakes. And the point was that it was just recently he started to see or rather catch this particular shinigami reacted ever so out of himself. 

It had already the third day in a row he caught him sitting all alone in his own dark office. The keeper then shrugged this matter off as he saw it was none of his business even if he did worry about him. But then again he was in no place to worry this certain brunette because it was supposed a job for his friends and his colleagues like Tatsumi-san, the secretary, Watari-san, the blonde researcher or especially his own partner, Kurosaki-san or his rival maybe, Terazuma-san, but definitely not him, a mere keeper of this building.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continue…

Please hit the review button okay????


	3. Chapter Two: Late or ?

Yami no Matsuei Pairing: Evreybody + Tsuzuki 

Summary: The darkness inside Tsuzuki finally show his face then how would the other react on it? Which side of Tsuzuki will win in this battle? Or perhaps will he stay in unconsciousness endlessly?

_((bla bla bla)) = Dark tsuzuki_

_"bla bla bla" = direct speech_

_In Italic = someone's thought_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next late morning,

"Kurosaki-kun…"

A young green eyed shinigami looked up from his paperwork and stared to those blue orbs of certain secretary he had known. He placed his pen onto the table and paid attention to whatever may be brought by the secretary.

"Have you seen Tsuzuki-kun this morning?" 

"Ie, Tatsumi-san, I haven't seen him since I got here."

Tatsumi Seichiiro, the secretary of EnmaCho only nodded in understanding, no frown or scowl of displeasure which made some people did think that his face's muscles were all not working or simply that he didn't have any.

"Okay, well then, have a nice day."

With that the kage user walked away from Hisoka as he was probably going to Konoe's office to drop all the paperworks he had finished for today and brought with him a stack of new paperworks he needed to work out. While Hisoka only concentrated back to his own work. Though a part of his mind drifted to his partner that was usually late but never as late as now. Not to mention that these days he had sensed something that was very strange inside Tsuzuki. It was like the inside being of his partner was slowly crumbling, shattering into pieces. But again he was not sure enough to voice this matter because it was only the slightest bit he felt and not too occasional.

Today early in the morning, he had sense the same feeling again coming form klutzy his partner. But like usual it only lingered for a few seconds before it disappeared again, so like the previous days he only brushed it off. Saying to himself that he only worried too much until he was hallucinating about unimportant things.

Tatsumi who was walking to Konoe's office was slightly disturbed by Tsuzuki lateness. He glanced to his watch and it read 11.00 am. It was late in the morning and noon was approaching but Tsuzuki had not showed up. Though Tsuzuki was usually late but he never as late as today, never passed 10 am. Tatsumi was half annoyed but he also worried as part of his mind wondered if anything had happened to Tsuzuki last night so that he could not go to work today? And if it was true, what had exactly happened? All questions were swirling around his head and nagging his mind relentlessly even though his physical expression denied all of those.

"Ne, 003, wonder where Tsuzuki has gone today…"

Watari Yutaka was sipping on his tea as he fed his pet, an owl. The owl was named 003 which was actually the one of the results of his experiments. The owl seemed to understand her master and answered him by flipping of his wings.

"He's late…but never this late…Sure things are quiet if he's not around ne?" the blonde scientist only sighed and looked up as a person came into his lab. He was expecting to see Tsuzuki but instead of the cute brunette he saw a dark haired serious shinigami who was Tsuzuki's arc-rival, Terazuma Hajime.

"Watari-san…have you seen Tsuzuki-san?"

"Hmm…I wonder if the world's gonna end now…"

"Hey! It's not my own intention to search for that baka!!!"

"Ah well I guess that would be Wakaba-chan's request ne?"

"Urusai!"

Watari chuckled while Terazuma only keeping himself in check not to blush because of Watari's comment.

"Too bad, Terazuma-kun, I haven't seen him either."

"K'so!! Where have that baka gone?!!?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continue…

Please hit the review button okay????


	4. Chapter Three: Dark Tsuzuki

Yami no Matsuei Pairing: Evreybody + Tsuzuki 

Summary: The darkness inside Tsuzuki finally show his face then how would the other react on it? Which side of Tsuzuki will win in this battle? Or perhaps will he stay in unconsciousness endlessly?

_((bla bla bla)) = Dark tsuzuki_

_"bla bla bla" = direct speech_

_In Italic = someone's thought_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in Tsuzuki's apartment,

A lean slim built of a certain violet eyed young man was standing in front of his full-length mirror as if studying his own image reflected on the mirror. But looking closer to the mirror, the image there displayed a rather unamused expression while the figure standing was currently smirking.

"Ah…Tsuzuki Asato-san…how is like to be trapped in your own body?" The supposedly kind and warm-hearted Tsuzuki smirked in an evil way that would never be done by the usual Tsuzuki. The "dark" Tsuzuki leaned closer to the mirror and caressed the surface of the mirror slowly as if caressing of the image's cheek.

The image meanwhile said nothing only held the same expression. No word was out form those imaginary lips. Just the same plain annoyed expression.

The figure in front of the smirked but for a split-second he frowned and was choked by some unseen force then dropped down onto his knees. The figure clutched his heart tightly and tried so hard to breathe. He was panting in front of the mirror and had to hold onto the mirror to support himself as he could not feel himself anymore. Everything was dazed and blur for him as he didn't even recognize who he was.

Those were all the same usual after-effects appeared as they switched between each other, between the good Tsuzuki or the dark Tsuzuki. Dark Tsuzuki as we may call it was the other existence inside Tsuzuki who was simply the dark side of Tsuzuki, the other half of him that had been denied by Tsuzuki as long as he lived, the person he had despised for so long and so deep even longer and deeper than Muraki. The irony was Tsuzuki hated his very own existence the most.  

((Ahhh…Tsuzuki Asato-san why won't you submit yourself to me? It was only matter of time I capture your heart and your soul…))

The violet eyed shingami said nothing, only panting as if he had run on a marathon.

((After all I am you and you are me, am I not? You're merely the surface, the good one but me is the darkness that had been succumb in your shadow too long…I am your every dark side…your tainted soul…))

The panting young man once again winced as he heard those sentences said toward him in a seductive manner but still evil intention was almost too clear and dripping on every letter he heard.

((We are one…so why deny it? I am your very existence too…)) 

The kneeling man shook his head as his face was in terrified expression to think that he is one person one existence to that voice…

((Why deny it, Asato-chan? After all you are the child of darkness…)) 

The last sentence of "dark" Tsuzuki had snapped Tsuzuki out from his sanity's limit which made him scream desperately…

"No!!!"  

The scream was short as if his voice was else where and betrayed him the very moment he needed it. His body who was tensed since the beginning of the intrusion had slacked completely as if the energy was suddenly drained out wholly form his body. Two drops of tears were evident on both violet jewels which was soon followed by another tears. Just before he slipped out of consciousness he whispered out faintly,

"No…I……I'm not………darkness………bearer………" Then his vision darkened and then he saw nothing but black and darkness as he passed out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continue…

Please hit the review button okay????


	5. Chapter Four: Unease Feeling

Yami no Matsuei Pairing: Evreybody + Tsuzuki 

Summary: The darkness inside Tsuzuki finally show his face then how would the other react on it? Which side of Tsuzuki will win in this battle? Or perhaps will he stay in unconsciousness endlessly?

_((bla bla bla)) = Dark tsuzuki_

_"bla bla bla" = direct speech_

_In Italic = someone's thought_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gensoukai, Tenkuu's palace

"Pardon?" A certain tall shikigami with his long blue hair bundled up was surprised as he turned his head to look at a certain shikigami that was standing before him, separated by a desk.

"I ask you whether I can go to Tsuzuki-dono's place or not." The indifference and calm voice came from another shikigami which had short black hair along with a visor.

The other shikigamis which were there too: a dark long haired young woman, a white long haired young man with a tiger's tail on his back, an old man with his fairly short staff, a young man with golden hair and spectacles on framing his face and last was a young teen aged around 17 who had greenish blue short hair. They said nothing regarding those two shikigamis' conversation.

"Why do you want to visit him so suddenly?" There came a calm question as expected from Souryuu, the governor of this palace.

"It's something that I can't even explain…" Touda said in the same calm and flat tone as if trying to match Souryuu's tone for mocking him or irritating him.

"Why can't you explain?" Another questions from the Souryuu who would never gave into his impatient ness and lost his cool exterior though he did frown a little.

Some of the other shikigamis who were watching or rather hearing this conversation had sighed already realizing that this conversation would be getting old and long if none of them were giving up.

"…" Touda sighed experatedly. Seemed that he lost his bearing first which made Souryuu once again as the winner of this kind of battle, the battle of patient of keeping a calm cool face expression.

"Souryuu, it's not like I try to keep something from you regarding Tsuzuki-dono's matter but truthfully I also cannot understand this urge to find Tsuzuki-dono as soon as possible. It's just something calling me and urging me to see him."

At that moment no one was speaking as they tried to absorb and digest Touda's explanation which was unclear, not only for them but seemed that Touda himself had been confused by this urge and decided to react by his instinct.

"Very well—" Just before Souryuu could finish his sentence, a fast steady footsteps approaching was heard and all of them turned their attention to the door that was burst open, revealing a messenger of Tenkuu palace panting as if he had run for his dear life which was true.

"Sorry to disturb your meeting, Souryuu-sama, but Kojirou-sama and Kotarou-sama are here for there is an urgent matter regarding Tsuzuki-dono."

The mention of Tsuzuki's name had taken all the attention of the shikigamis and Souryuu wasted to time to wait as he just simply stood up and walked out from his study room to meet with those two Tengus, who were responsible guarding the Gensoukai's gate as quickly as possible while the other shikigamis followed him closely from behind. Questions were swirling around their mind and it focused on one name, Tsuzuki…what had exactly happened to him, to their master, the person whom they were pledged to.

Once outside, those two Tengus, Kojirou and Kotarou wasted no time to explain too long as they saw a group of shikigami, all with concerned and worried look approached them.

"Let us go to meifu, something has happened to Tsuzuki-dono and he requests to meet you all." The darker skinned Tengu, Kotarou said as he and his brother had readied themselves to took off to the gate. The shikigamis nodded then were off to follow both gate's guardians. 

"Souryuu, is it okay to leave Taimou, Tenkou and Kouchin?" Suzaku the red phoenix guardian beast asked as they flew through the sky.

"It's okay, we have to go to Tsuzuki as quick as we can…" Souryuu answered in a calm voice though his expression and his eyes betrayed those calmness heard from his tone.

"I really hope nothing bad happen to him…" said Genbu the old shikigami who was a guardian beast form the North while he let out a long worried sigh and brushed the white long beard of his out of habit.

Both Rikugou and Kijin looked at each other in a brief moment.

"There is something bad…Rikugou-san and me see something bad…" Kijin, the oldest son of Souryuu stated in calm face. Both he and Rikugou, the student of Genbu had their ability as clairvoyants. Kijin through his divination and Rikugou through his astrology.

"Maa…let's not worry about that…it can be that there is something Tsuzuki-san want to ask us? It can be that there's nothing happen to him right?" Byakko, the tiger who was a guardian beast from the West, which was also the youngest shikigami though it may appear that Kijin was the youngest said. He was the optimist one in every situation though now his optimism seemed not to be working because the air seemed too tense and there was definitely something bad happen in Meifu, specifically toward Tsuzuki. 

Touda meanwhile just kept silent. He had one very bad feeling this morning or lately these days. There was something who called him just like the time when Tsuzuki approached him at the time he was still in prison. But the difference was that something was unusually not Tsuzuki in the call. He could not sense any of Tsuzuki's usual feeling. The call was more evil and darker and the aura seemed to get stronger up until now. He just hoped that what he had been thinking would not come true which was Tsuzuki's other side started was awakening, to be exact, the dark side of him who was denied by Tsuzuki himself.

In the end all of them were sure that an omen was falling upon his master but still they hope it didn't happen or was not happening. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continue…

Please hit the review button okay????


	6. Chapter Five: A Goodbye

Yami no Matsuei Pairing: Evreybody + Tsuzuki 

Summary: The darkness inside Tsuzuki finally show his face then how would the other react on it? Which side of Tsuzuki will win in this battle? Or perhaps will he stay in unconsciousness endlessly?

_((bla bla bla)) = Dark tsuzuki_

_"bla bla bla" = direct speech_

_In Italic = someone's thought_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Earlier before the Gensoukai's event, at Tsuzuki's apartment,

Knock Knock Knock

"Tsuzuki!"

Knock Knock

"Tsuzuki!! Are you there?"

Hisoka was peeved as he got no answer from his silly partner. His empath sensed nothing in there. _Perhaps he's not here?_ But Hisoka shrugged and just grabbed to bolt, ready to open the door. As his fingers waves of unsettling emotions whirled right onto him which made him choked out of breathe and shocked to the most. Luckily he came with Tatsumi and Watari.

"Kid!!!" Watari quickly caught Hisoka before he could fall.

Hisoka's eyes widened in fear and shock as the waves of emotion kept assaulting him mercilessly. Those thick and impermeable darkness of emotion that looked like wanting to swallow him wholly.

"Kurosaki-kun! Get hold of yourself!"

Tatsumi's call was seemed too far to be heard at that moment as Hisoka savored the bitterness and the turmoil of Tsuzuki's unusual inner feeling that was seldom to be let loose like this. He could feel the darkness, the terrified heart, the battered soul even the pain of his suffering he could feel so vividly which made his breathe choked and he was unable to breathe.

"Kurosaki!!! Concentrate!! Block those emotions!!"

"Kurosaki!!"

Those simultaneous calls from both Tatsumi and Watari seemed to have their effect upon the young shinigami. Hisoka started to come back to his own bearing little by little and tried to concentrate hard to block all the feelings that assailed him. He then started to breathe again and shook his head to clear his vision.

"Kurosaki-kun…are you alright?"

"…hai…"

"You sure kid?"

"Yeah…something does happen to Tsuzuki."

Right after Hisoka finished his sentence, the door was opened and startled the three of them. The spoken shinigami was there, standing unsteadily as he was leaning heavily to the door. His clothes were messed up while his eyes were still evident of crying though there was no tear just the dried trail of the tear that had been shed.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka was first to break out from the surprise. The dark brown haired shinigami looked up and saw somebody standing in front of him. His eyes were unfocused for few moments then later he could see those images were his friends. 

"…Soka-chan?……Tatsumi….Watari……?" A faint whisper escaped from his lips. The tone was weary and seemed like one who had been suffered for years. Then Tsuzuki's sight once again began to waver and he could not felt his own legs again as his knees started to buckle and he was falling.

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi quickly caught the falling brunette and examined that he was already passed out.

***

Hisoka was sitting on a chair beside Tsuzuki who was appeared to be sleeping after given an injection of sedative to calm him and his mind. Tatsumi was standing, leaning on the wall just beside the bed in which Tsuzuki slept on.

A medical check up had been done to him but no illness was found and his bodily functions were all good. Thus it only left to the only option, it was a mental illness. But none of them knew what was the source of this mental burden. Though Tsuzuki might appear as one always happy easy-going person, he did bury lots of problems that were not so easy to be solved and what worse was Tsuzuki was not too talkative about his buried past. So in the end, what was bothering him now and none of them had any single clue.

Then the door burst opened, revealing a hurried Konoe Kacho along with worried Kannuki Wakaba with her partner, Terazuma Hajime along with them also the Goushousins brothers. Watari was with them as he was the one who told them the news as soon as they found Tsuzuki in his apartment.

"Tatsumi-san! How's Tsuzuki-san?" The chickens were sounded worried 

"He's been unconscious for a while but the doctor said he's fine. No injuries found."

"Ah, that's a relief." Wakaba said as she let out a long relieved sigh.

"But what had happened to the baka?" As always Terazuma's old habit as a detective died hard and the ultimate question was asked. 

"Tatsumi? Hisoka? Watari?" The chief eyed those shinigamis who were going to Tsuzuki's apartment and apparently they were the one who found him.

Hisoka said nothing while Watari shook his head and kept silent. So it was Tatsumi to explain things. Tatsumi sighed and went to push up his glasses, a gesture of his which showed that he was either irritated or disturbed.

"When we got there, we knocked and we got no answer. Then Kurosaki-kun felt something too strong that nearly choked his to death. For what it was, ask Kurosaki-kun. Then after that event, Tsuzuki came out and he just passed out."

"How's his apartment's condition? Any sign of being attacked?" Now that the arch-rival stated the forgotten question, Hisoka, Watari and Tatsumi looked each other.

Watari shook his head. "We just don't go inside. After Tsuzuki fell, we rushed to take him to medical center thus we didn't even check his apartment."

"But he's not injured so it means there was no one who attacked him."

"How can you sure about that eh, kid?" The ex-detective shinigami narrowed his eyes slightly as he glared toward Hisoka.

"But—" before Hisoka could finish his sentence, a faint whisper from the laying figure was heard.  

"…no…"

A quiet vague whisper escaped from the lips of the unconscious shinigami and drew all the attention to him. Though his eyes were closed but movements of the eye balls could be seen as if he was having a nightmare. Both Tatsumi and Hisoka who was the nearest to Tsuzuki realized this and quickly went to his side.

"Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki only stirred a bit but said nothing. His movement was quite evident now as now he was panting as if someone had blocked his air's supply. His chest was raising up and down quicker from time to time and he shook his head almost violently. Tears were streaming down to the slightly effeminate face, tainting its serenity and usually cheerful face.

"NO!!!…please no…leave me alone…No!!"

His voice was strangled and sounded desperate. He shook his head almost violently as his hands gripped the white sheet so hard and was enough to draw blood out, staining the pure white sheet.

((How ironic…look at yourself, Asato-chan…bound in such dark fate yet your friends warp you in pure white… yet you're not even a tiny bit as white as those sheets……))

"No!!! No…no…"

((Why deny it again Asato-chan…don't you understand? You can't escape from this fate and shortly you'll be mine…))

"Go away!!! Leave me alone!!!"

((Surrender to me…submit yourself to me Asato-chan…I'm your only savior…your only one salvation…))

"No!!! Tsuzuki!!!"

((Surrender…sweetly……I shall condemn you sins……))

"No…please don't…go…"

((Asato-chan…………surrender to me………))

"No…no…" Tears kept streaming down from the closed eyes as if they were rivers. His agonized voice faded at the time dark Tsuzuki stopped talking in his jumbled mind.  

Hisoka quickly grabbed Tsuzuki's upper arms and shook him quite rough in order to wake him up while Tatsumi and the rest of the room occupants only looked at him worriedly. 

"Tsuzuki!! Tsuzuki!!"

After few times of shaking and yelling out his name, Tsuzuki's breathing rate started to lower down and he had stopped his struggles though tears were still flowing out from the closed eyelids. Hisoka released his grip and slowly laid him back down to the mattress. Just after he had laid back onto the mattress the closed eyelids started to flutter and it was opened a few seconds later, revealing those amethyst gems.

Tsuzuki blinked then after he had been used to the light, he turned and see his green-eyed partner, Hisoka and his ex-partner, Tatsumi. Both were standing beside him and relief was plastered all over their faces. 

"Soka-chan?…Tatsumi?" his usually joyful and childish voice was merely a weary whisper now. It held none of his usual exuberant attitudes. He turned his head and saw more of them, "Kacho…Watari…Wakaba…he…"

"Tsuzuki, please don't strain yourself first…have a rest…"

Tsuzuki said nothing only let out a sigh as he turned his head to look out to the green scenery outside, the sakura tree and the EnmaCho building which could be seen from there. He stared for few minutes then he turned back to them who were just watching every movement of his carefully and worries invaded their mind again.

"Wakaba-chan can you ask Koujiro-san and Koutaro-san to call my shikis here? I want to speak them……"

"Ah hai, Tsuzuki-san, I'll call them immediately." With that Wakaba exited the room along with his partner.

Tsuzuki said nothing, he just gave a light nod. Then silence reigned into the room. The silence was far from comfortable as it was somewhat eerily consuming the soul from outside inside. None of them dared to talk about something just to break the silence as it was too unnerving added that none of them knew what to say or to ask. The silence however was broken by the rustle of the blanket as Tsuzuki tried to sit up on the mattress.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka's worried tone tried to stop his partner on sitting up. But Tsuzuki sat up anyway. He seemed fine now. He took a deep breathe and looked to his friends and colleagues as he offered one of his rare genuine smiles.  

"Gomen nasai, Hisoka-kun, Tatsumi-kun…Watari-kun too…Kacho…minna…gomen nasai……please forgive me of my stupidity…"

"Tsuzuki…" Tatsumi felt his heart constricted because the usual tone of his ex-partner whom he cared the most sounded too distant as if he was far far away from him, from Hisoka, from them…as if he was not here, not sitting on a bed in front of them but from a far land ahead. 

Then after he had finished his last word, his breathe hitched and he gripped his heart tightly as his face contorted in pain and concentration. His mouth was opened as he panted. The rate was going faster and faster each second.

Hisoka quickly rushed to his side. "Tsuzuki?"

"Tsuzuki!" The other three of them approached the amethyst eyed shinigami.

Tsuzuki seemed not hearing those calls directed to him as once again he felt his mind was spinning and his soul was on the very edge of the bottomless cliff…hanging just by a thread. His other self was approaching him and he knew he could not stay any longer…he was already losing this battle since the first time it was started so now he could not prevent it again nor could he delay his loss any longer.

Still clutching his heart so hard till it was bleeding and stained his white yukata, Tsuzuki lifted his face up and smiled a sincere farewell smile. 

"……sayonara……minna……" He was struggling hard to vocalize those words between his effort on breathing and yet to keep his smile though tears flowing down endlessly. 

His violet eyes shone with sadness but in the same time it mixed with an ethereal beauty in which transfixed whoever that was looking right into him. 

After that the eye's lids started to close, like a play that was finished and the curtain was drawn down, hiding those enticing violet orbs away from the world.

"Tsuzuki!"

The shout seemed too far as he collapsed onto his bed, as well as falling down from the very edge of the cliff into a dark bottomless ravine that was waiting for him. The darkness quickly swallowed him mercilessly for he was a prey on the clutch of his hunter, the darkness.

((Come to me………Asato-chan……))

________________________________________________________________________

To be continue…

Please hit the review button okay????


	7. Chapter Six: The Discussion

Later after the incident,

They were all in conference room as well as Tsuzuki's shinigamis who were being called but they were too late as when they reached Meifu their master had lost into unconsciousness. Souryu was there along with Suzaku and Genbu while Touda, Kijin and Byakko were off to see Tsuzuki.

"So anyone here to tell me what had happened exactly?" Suzaku's voice was strained and it was obvious that she promised a painful death for anyone suspected as the one who brought suffer to her master.

"I don't know what has happened to Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said as he pushed his glasses up.

"What do you mean you don't know?!?" Suzaku was obviously irritated by Tatsumi's comment and just burst the question out furiously.  

"Suzaku-neesan…please calm down…" Hisoka who was the only one a little bit closer to Tsuzuki's shikigami then any other shinigami in the room. "Why don't any of you sense anything of this event? Shikigamis are linked to the person they are sworn."

The question came out from Hisoka was sharp and was one question that startled all of the room occupants except the shikigamis and Hisoka.

"…" Suzaku sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's because Tsuzuki-dono closed the link few days ago until now that he is unconscious thus the link is re-opened." Souryu answered the question as his eyebrows were drawn close together indicating that he was also irritated because of this event too.

He and the other shikigamis still remembered the day when Tsuzuki talked to them mentally and told them that he was closing the link to them for few days. Though none of the shikigamis agreed to him and had asked or rather interrogated him why he wanted to close down the link, Tsuzuki just smiled and said not to worry too much then he closed the link including ended the mental conversation without any further explanations.

"Aaa…"

A sigh was heard from the astrologist shinigami as he put down his cup of tea. His eyes were closed too and a frown marred his beautiful delicate face. "And that's the second time we fail him…"

"Really...What shikigamis we are? Twelve of us, none can protect our dearest master…" Genbu added. 

Then the room fell in heavy silence.

Tatsumi cleared his throat. "Anyway…it found out that the building keeper had seen Tsuzuki sat in the dark for these past few days. Then today…Tsuzuki was late. We came to his apartment in afternoon to check on him then he passed out in front of us while his apartment was a mess though no indication that there were intruders that barged in."

"Not to mention that I also felt something from Tsuzuki…I don't know what was it but it kept coming but never stay long…an unusual feeling from Tsuzuki…angst and grieve yet hatred and anger…" Hisoka added while Tatsumi stopped a moment in his explanation.

"Hisoka-dono…you said that you felt something different from Tsuzuki-dono's feeling?"

"Aa hai, Souryu-san."

"Hmm…that's strange…Touda the black fire shikigami who was obviously not an empath also said that he kept feeling something these past days." The old Northern shikigami said as he put the fact gathered so far together into pieces.

"The strange event however was one in hospital not too long ago, just a minute before all of you came into the room. Tsuzuki was dreaming perhaps but he called himself." Watari being the observant one added another fact.

"He yelled to be left alone but we don't have any clue who he was directing it. Then he woke up and request your presence here then he passed out again." Tatsumi finished his description and sighed and he pushed his glasses up again.

There was another silence.

The sound of glass crashed onto the floor rang too loud in the silent room as in the same time a choked sound was heard and clearly broke the tense silence in the room.

"Hisoka!"

"Suzaku-neesan!"

Hisoka was stared into a blank spot as his lithe body started to tremble while the fire bird shikigami was holding herself to ease the shaking body of her.

"Kid! What wrong? Something's happened?" Watari as the one closest to Hisoka was holding him to steady himself in standing position. Much in the same position likewise Watari, Rikugou was holding Suzaku.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka uttered the word as he tried to steady his breath.

"Hayaku!" Suzaku said as she stood and was already barged out from the conference room and was soon followed the other shikigamis and shinigamis. 

To continue or not to…

________________________________

Ok there it is, the sixth chapter and don't worry I'm still breathing here and will gonna write this to the end ^_^ hehehehehe

Thx for the support and the reviews ^_^

Please hit the review button ne? Pretty please?


	8. Chapter Seven: Dark Tsusuki

In the medical centre,

Kijin was standing beside the bed where his sworn master was laying breathing evenly but the eyelids kept closed not even a flutter was caught. Touda however was leaning his back against the wall across the bed. He kept his eyes focused on the unmoving figure except the falling and the raising movements of his chest that was indicating that he was still alive. Byakko was guarding outside. He decided that he would wait for his turn and for a meanwhile he would be outside.

Touda watched every detailed movement around Tsuzuki including how Kijin took Tsuzuki's hand gently and held it tight then brought it to his chest. He also didn't miss how Kijin's expression was changed to solemn one and his lips that were moving obviously of making another divination that his only sworn master would be okay. 

Byakko though, seemed could not concentrate on what the situation was now. He was confused. Yeah he was very confused but he could feel his heart ached deeply everytime he saw the motionless figure laying on the pristine white sheet. He was one of the closest shikigamis to his master. Both like to hang out together just to pull out some silly pranks upon other shikigamis or Tsuzuki's fellow shinigamis. But why he could not protect his dear master in this critical moment? Byakko as one easy-going shikigami didn't mean that he didn't care much, instead he cared much anything related to his dear bouncy master. He would even give his soul for his sake too.

But he failed. He failed and because of that he could not face his master. He felt ashamed though he knew once his master was up and conscious again, he was hardly going to punish him or something, Tsuzuki was too kind. He was too forgiving until the point that he would even forgive that Muraki freak if only that weird doctor apologize to him sincerely. Byakko sighed. He just hoped, prayed to the kami up there to bring his dear master back to where he belonged, to his fellow shinigamis, to his sworn shikigami and of course to him, Byakko 

Touda kept his face cleared from any expression though in his mind a war of emotions was raging not to mention that his previous feeling was getting harder and clearer. He even started to hear voices that called him out in his mind. If it were a normal occasion he would think that he had gone crazy. But this time he was sure that someone was calling him but he didn't know who was calling him, whether his master, Tsuzuki Asato the clumsy, kind-hearted mind or the dark side of his master's that owned a power similar to him, black as black as a pitch darkness where light had even surrendered but stronger in intensity.

Kijin closed his eyes as he felt regret, sadness were mixed together in his mind making his heart ached even more. But now he knew that he even as one of the twelve shikigamis, one that should not be considered as 'just' a shikigami could do nothing toward Tsuzuki's condition. His whisper through their link would not and could not ever reach his soul. He simply took one of the laying and motionless hands, clasped it together into his palms and brought it onto his chest then pressed it to feel his own heartbeat.

"Tsuzuki-san…please come back to us…for I am the god of word so shall my words to ring the truth…Tsuzuki-san…"

Then something happened just after Kijin whispered the last word.

Touda felt like his body was attracted to Tsuzuki even more likewise iron called upon magnet as an odd purple started to glow out from Tsuzuki motionless form. Touda fought hard to keep himself stand still on his spot though he had stepped closer to the bed when he was surprised by the first attraction toward his body as the light was emitted in the first time. Meanwhile Kijin was stumbled back as if there was force to repel him. Luckily there was Byakko who was already holding the boy, preventing him to fall backward.

"Touda-san!"

"Touda, Kijin!"

"Kijin, Byakko. Stay away from Tsuzuki. Something's wrong."

Right after Touda finished his sentence, the door to the room was opened and Suzaku burst in and launched to approach the glowing Tsuzuki who was still remained unconscious.

"Tsuzuki!"

But just before Suzaku could step any nearer to her sworn master, a force was repelling her and sent her back stumbling to the same spot as Kijin was standing.

"Suzaku-san! Daijoubu?" Kijin caught Suzaku before she could stumble down to the floor.

"Hai."

"What's going on here?" Souryu stern voice heard from behind as the other shikigamis and the shinigamis had arrived on the room where Tsuzuki was put.

"I don't know, Tou-sama. Suddenly Tsuzuki-san started to glow and a strange force kept me and Suzaku-san from approaching yet it seems to attract Touda-san."

Kijin finished his brief explanation of current situation though everyone knew at the edge of his tone worry was evident. He was standing at the frame of the door supporting by his father from behind. 

The display in front of all pairs of eyes was shocking. A dark purple aura was emitted from Tsuzuki's unconscious body while Touda was trying hard not to bang himself to his own master. Then another split second, the pair of closed amethyst was opening slowly and as the eyes opened, the dark purple aura was seemed to be sucked into the eyes as if it was the soul of the body.

None of the eyewitness said anything. They all were holding their breath. They were all waiting for a certain shinigami, once unconscious now was awaken.

Tsuzuki opened his eyes, revealing his beautiful dazzling amethyst orbs to the world. Then he slowly sat up on the bed looking around, meeting every gaze of every pair of eyes in that room. His gaze rested on a certain dark-fired shikigami who stood close to his bed.  He let out a smirk that was very un-Tsuzuki like. This slight gesture had set the alarm to the other room occupants but none of them moved as the shinigami got himself out from the bed then walked slowly to where Touda was standing.

Touda meanwhile was trying to inch away from the awaken Tsuzuki, mostly because of his instinct and Touda once being a hated shikigami trust his instinct greatly. However, it seemed that there was a force that prevented him to move a single step away from his spot. Not to mention the whole body seemed not to obey what his brain had commanded. So he settled to brace himself of whatever was coming of his supposed master who was walking toward him.

Touda sensed danger from his supposed master. He knew that Tsuzuki was not Tsuzuki yet he could not voice out his thought. As the shinigami came even closer to him, he could sensed darkness pouring out from every pour of the shinigami's existence.

Tsuzuki grinned like a manic then he did the unsuspected thing. Perhaps the last thing in Touda's list of what this dark Tsuzuki might do to him.

Tsuzuki kissed him. Hard.  

Minutes passed as all the room occupants were shocked by the un-Tsuzuki behavior much less that their comrade shinigami was now conscious and was lip-locking with one of his shikigami, Touda.

The kiss ended and Tsuzuki stepped back, giving him and one shocked-Touda a space to breathe. He smirked again.

"So I believe all of you here are the most important to Tsuzuki…or…should I call him Asato-chan…"

He turned around and took notice of all people that gathered around the room. He let his gaze swept from Kanoe who was standing in his shock to the very right of the room, then Tatsumi who was trying to mask his confusion and his shock, to his left was Souryu and Genbu then Kijin who was held by Rikugou then Suzaku who was steadying herself with help of Byakko to her right then the last was the green-eyed kid that was standing in his difficulty while being supported by Watari that was standing the most left side of the room.

"Who…are you?" that was the question from the partner of his other side, Kurosaki Hisoka.

The dark side of Tsuzuki merely smiled . The smile was suppose to be one of the charming smile that Tsuzuki used to pull but now the smile was eeriely emptied from any of charm. It was hollow and disturbedly evil in sort of way. It held ruthlessness and ferocity.

"Who am I?" Dark Tsuzuki smiled more yet oozing more cruelty laced behind those words and that smile. Everyone in the room was eyeing him suspiciously, none was ready to admit out loud that this Tsuzuki scared their wits.

"Well, let me introduce myself then…" He smirked and bowed down in supposed to be a polite gesture but as he did that it turned out as a mere mockery.

"I am…Tsuzuki Asato…the darkness that reside deep in him…the real Tsuzuki Asato."

To continue or not to……

______________________________

Ok this is another chapter hahahaha ^_^ please do enjoy it and review for me ne? Pleaseeeee???

Please hit the review button!!! I'm desperate here……..T_T


End file.
